gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rental Shuttle Bus
|wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = rentalbus |handlingname = TOURBUS |textlabelname = RENTBUS |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 60% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Brute Rental Shuttle Bus is a small travel bus in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rental Shuttle Bus is a bus with a Burrito chassis. It shares a similar design to the Tourbus, as both vehicles are manufactured by Brute. On the inside it says, "Welcome to Los Santos," and it has FlyUS seat covers. The bus also has Light Smoke window tint applied by default.File Data: Two liveries exist; a blue and white Touchdown Car Rentals livery, and a white/yellow Escalera Rent-A-Car livery. Both versions exist in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, but the Touchdown livery was removed before the release of the enhanced version, making it impossible to find in the PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle performs poorly in all areas of handling; due to its size and weight, acceleration and top speed are mediocre. Handling leaves much to be desired, as it has a very wide turning radius and it suffers from understeer. Its soft suspension also leads to excessive body roll. Durability is average, as the bus can withstand a fair amount of abuse before its engine fails, and it can ram other cars off the road quite easily. The vehicle appears to be powered by a transversely laid, double overhead camshaft Inline-4, the sound emitted when at idle and accelerating sounds like a typical low-revving diesel engine. This would be vital considering how heavy the vehicle is. Statistically, the Rental Shuttle Bus has the same handling as the Tour Bus. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery RentalShuttleBusTouchdown-GTAV-front.png|Blue Rental Shuttle Bus used by Touchdown Car Rentals, removed in the enhanced version. (Rear quarter view). RentalShuttleBus-GTAV-front.png|Front Quarter of an Escalera Rent-A-Car Rental Shuttle Bus.(Rear Quarter). RentalShuttleBus-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Rental Shuttle Bus on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants *A roofless variant exist within the game, but it is unused in normal gameplay. It looks very similar to the roofless Tour Bus in the same game. RentalShuttleBusRoofless-GTAV-front.png|Unused roofless variant of the Rental Shuttle Bus (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found parked in parking lots in front of the Los Santos International Airport. The Shuttle Bus is almost never locked or alarmed, meaning it is very easy to steal without any police attention. This is quite convenient, as multiple armed policemen are usually patrolling the area. *Rarely seen driving on roads near the LSIA main runways. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $30,000 in GTA Online from Warstock Cache & Carry. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * It is only possible to enter the back of the Rental Shuttle Bus if there is already someone in the front passenger seat, similar to the Luxor and Shamal. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The front driver and passenger side windows do not spawn. This is due to the shuttle roof being considered a "convertible" roof where the windows should not spawn. As this extra component is forced to spawn at all times, the windows do not spawn. References Navigation }}de:Shuttle-Bus (V) es:Autobús rentable pl:Rental Shuttle Bus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Public Service Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Buses Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Service Vehicle Class